Loki's double
by Jess-Cast1800
Summary: Looking like the female version of the God of Mischief is never a good thing in high school, and sharing his name only makes it worse. But when you're thrown into a fictional world were looking like said Trickster can get you killed, suddenly teasing isn't a big problem anymore. But will Loki and her ragtag group of friends find a way to get home? Or will they be forced to adjust?
1. In which a kid named Tim is worthy

After a day and a half drive from Houston to San Diego, there is nothing more satisfying than the welcoming embrace of a small, comfortable, well-made hotel bed. It was for these reasons Loki made a bee line for the bed and claimed it as her own, forcing both Tanya and Sam to share the pull out bed from the red couch. All three girls, for the boys were in the room across the hall, wondered if they should shower or raid the hotel's fridge. Loki Reyes knew exactly what to do and began to look through her suitcase, the blue gold bag now propped against the wall, forgotten for now, until she found what she was looking for: a black top with green pajama pants. While Tanya and Sam got comfortable, the dark haired girl made her way to the bathroom after making sure no one was going to use while she took a shower.

Tomorrow, she thought as she adjusted the water temperature, tomorrow will be the day she officially dons her namesake's costume, becoming an official cosplayer among the hordes that will attend Comic Con. She was very lucky, Loki admitted, to have made friends with Connor Fox, their means for getting to the convention. It was no secret their friend was loaded, and though Loki felt a tinge of guilt for asking Connor if he could pay for the badges for Comic Con the fact that Connor admitted to being excited to going with someone to the convention made up for it. Rigel, as usual, took some convincing to come to the "nerd fest," but after a bribe that he could be Thor, he relented. Personally, Rigel made a perfect Thor. Both were arrogant, blonde muscle men who relied on brawn rather than brains, something that drove Loki up the wall.

_At least Carlos is coming to act as pacifier_. Her twin didn't need any convincing to come. If Connor and Rigel were going, then so was he. There was no way in all the nine realms he was going to miss out on this opportunity, to quote him.

As Loki pulled on her last article of clothing, a pair of very comfortable dark green pajama pants, she turned to her reflection and examined herself. Her newly dyed black hair was beginning to curl over her shoulders. She absentmindedly played with a lock of her hair, missing its former elbow lengthiness, but in retrospect, shorter hair was a blessing compared to elbow long hair. She had cut it for college and cosplay purposes, much to her mother's dismay.

"Lokes! You almost done?" Sam banged on the door, "I really need to go!"

The Latina sighed, "Almost done!"

After folding up her dirty clothes and making a mental note to wash them soon, Loki opened the door only to find a blur of white and yellow push her out and slam the door behind her. Thinking nothing of it, Loki sat on the edge of her bed, and placed her dirty clothes in plastic bag. Tanya, who was texting someone, lay on the couch facing the television, even though she wasn't watching it. It was a documentary on the Black Plague which meant Sam must have chosen it because Tanya preferred explosions to deadly diseases.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Tanya asked when she looked up from her device.

"Really Tanya?" Loki asked, "You're asking me? I'd be jumping for joy if I was into that."

Tanya shrugged, "Just making sure."

Loki bent over to pick up a fallen sweater when someone knocked on the door. She glanced at Tanya who seemed to not have heard and groaned. Leave it to Tanya to leave Loki to do all the work. The door seemed _so far!_

"Lokes!" Her _I'm-older-than-you-by-two-minutes_ brother greeted, "The guys and I are going for a swim in the pool. Wanna come?"

"I'm busy," Loki said before looking back and called, "Tanya, my brother wants to know if you want to go swimming with him and the guys."

"Sure," Tanya said, "I got nothing better to do."

Loki shut the door after Tanya left and returned to the very comfortable bed. As she began to doze off, the bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out, freshly showered. Loki turned over and raised an eyebrow at Sam who noticed their missing friend.

"Where's Tanya?" she asked while drying her hair with the towel.

"Swimming with the guys," Loki muttered.

Loki closed her eyes again, letting sleep overcome her again except, to her great annoyance, Sam seemed to be in a chatty mood.

"So has your brother asked Tanya out yet?" Sam asked, sitting on the edge of Loki's bed.

"Mm…what?" Loki forced one tired eye to look at Sam in confusion.

"Well it's obvious they like each other," Sam explained as she brushed her hair, "They always do things together and Carlos shoots her these looks that totally show he has the hots for her."

"..."

Sam patted Loki's leg sympathetically, "You're going to have Tanya for a sister, Lokes."

The dark haired girl gave the blonde a raised eyebrow before turning her back and promptly falling asleep. Sam finished brushing her hair before she lay down on the larger bed. Perhaps tonight would be the night Tanya and Carlos declare their love for each other if they haven't already, Sam hoped, but it only made her wonder how Loki would take it. It was no secret that the dark haired, green eyed girl was possessive of her brother. Sam lost track of how many times she had to pull Loki back from an "air headed bimbo who did not deserve [her] brother's affections."

Maybe she will take it well…

…

There is one rule that Loki never broke unless under great pressure: her face will remain untouched by makeup. Loki broke this rule only once and that was on prom, though to be honest, she wore stage makeup to help her look masculine whilst in full Trickster gear. Similar to now, Loki had worn a binder, making the other high school girls believe she was a boy from another school. Needless to say, it led to many awkward and hilarious conversations on Loki's part when the girl's realized they had been trying to flirt with one of their own.

"I swear Loki," Sam said as she applied eyeliner with an expert hand over Loki's eyes, "If you move one more time I'm going to poke your eye out."

"Not my fault," Loki growled, "Tanya burned my ear!"

"It was an accident," Tanya defended, "and I only burned it because you moved suddenly."

"Because Sam poked my eye with the pencil!" Loki shot back.

"I said I was sorry!" Sam said with equal fervor.

This morning became the second time Loki broke her no makeup rule and only because Sam refused to let her leave the room with nothing on. Tanya volunteered to do Loki's hair, modeling it after the God of Lies' style from Avengers. Loki had already dressed in her costume at her friends' insistence to avoid ruining her makeup and hair. Sam had decided to not to bring a costume so she wore a nice blue top and skirt while Tanya wore a Black Widow costume. A red wig lay on the bed since Tanya's hair had been cut incredibly short.

Loki leaned back on the chair, ignoring her scorching hair and the tickling sensation Sam's brush caused. How desperately she wanted to move, but whenever the straightener cooled, Sam used this time to apply makeup with more accuracy and fix any mistakes on Loki's face.

It seemed like years had passed since she sat down until Sam and Tanya declared they were done. Both friends waited with building nervousness as their friend examined her reflection with scrutiny. Loki turned her head to examine the makeup and made various expressions before turning her back to the mirror to face her friends.

"I suppose this is the best you mortals can do," Loki said in a British accent.

"Yay!" Sam squealed, "Let's clean up real quick so we can show the boys!"

The next half hour consisted of Sam and Tanya cleaning their work station while Loki, who leaned against the wall, waiting for them to finish, looked on with amusement. Despite the clear struggle her friends showed, Loki chose to examine her finely crafted cane and yawned loudly to show her boredom.

"If you helped us," Tanya said as she adjusted her wig, "We wouldn't be taking so long."

It didn't really take them that long to finish and soon enough they were all on the elevator and headed to the hotel's cafeteria. The boys, already in full gear and gaining weird looks, ate their breakfast at one of the large tables. Carlos, who decided to go as Hawkeye, picked at his waffles and stifled a yawn. Connor, dressed in an iron man shirt and jeans, read a book, ignoring the stares people shot in their way, Rigel's mostly. Their blonde haired compatriot was dressed in full Thor regalia complete with papier-mâché hammer. Rigel resembled a younger Thor especially with his muscular build and boy-ish face.

"Looking good, _little brother,_" Rigel smirked as the girls arrived.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the comment, her eyes flickering to her twin before she turned and went to retrieve her breakfast. Sam hit the back of Rigel's head before sauntering off to get some fruit loops and Tanya gave Rigel a look that promised pain in the future.

"Ow!" Rigel said rubbing the back of his head.

His friends snickered before focusing back on what they were doing. Loki was certainly getting looks from their fellow guests and Carlos could only admire how his sister kept her head high and ignored at the onlookers. When she returned with a bowl of cereal and a banana, he ignored the tinge on pink on her cheeks. A girl can only hide so much.

"Rigel," Loki hissed, causing Carlos to look up, "Remove your hammer from my seat."

"Make me," Rigel said with a smirk.

"She's going to kill you," Connor said without looking up from his book.

Loki placed her food on the table and wrapped her hand around the hammer's handle. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a small boy who did not turn around in embarrassment. His mother did not notice her son's rather rude staring.

Loki grunted as she tried to lift the hammer.

"Can't you lift the thing?" Sam asked.

"Of course I can," Loki said through gritted teeth and subtly motioned to the boy who watched them.

Sam looked at the boy then at Loki before understanding what was going on. She patted her 'struggling' friend before walking towards the kid.

"Hi," She said smiling, "My name is Sam. What's yours?"

"Tim," the kid said bashfully.

His mother finally turned to see what her son was doing. Sam ignored her and focused on Tim.

"Pleased to meet you Tim," Sam said brightly, "You see my friend over there?" Sam pointed to Loki who had adopted a thoughtful look, "You know who that is?"

Tim's mother hid her amusement behind her hand when she understood what was going on.

"Who is it Tim?" his mother encouraged, "You know who it is. Tell Sam who it is."

Tim seemed thoughtful as he studied the green and black clothed person who struggled to lift the hammer. He smiled when he recognized 'him,' "Tha's Loki! And Thor!"

"That's right," Sam said, "And Loki is staying on earth with his big brother because he's grounded, but Thor decided to be mean and put his hammer on Loki's chair. Loki can't lift it because he's not worthy. Do you want to help him?"

"But Loki is a vil…vill…"

"Villain?" Sam offered. Tim nodded. "Well Loki isn't a villain right now. He just wants to eat his breakfast like everyone else, but his brother won't let him."

"That's mean!" Tim said indignantly.

Sam nodded, agreeing with Tim, "Yes. So do you want to help Loki lift the hammer?"

Tim nodded so vigorously Sam worried he might break his neck. Tim's mother made no objection and followed them. Loki spotted them and knelt down to eyelevel.

"The mortal child does not seem to be worthy, Sam," Loki said trying her best to sound like the Trickster. "I doubt he will be able to lift Mjolnir. I am sorry, child, but I cannot let you do this. You will not be able to lift the hammer."

Tim seemed offended, "I can too! I'll show you! You're just jealous cuz you're not worty!"

Loki tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Tell you what I'll do, child. If you can lift Thor's hammer and prove yourself worthy. I will refract from destroying Midgard for…the next month."

Tim seemed to think this was a fair deal and made his way to the chair. Rigel watched the boy with interest and encouraged him to lift the hammer. Tim, pleased that Thor encouraged him, took hold of the hammer and lifted it up with a cry. It seemed weightless, Tim realized. Perhaps Loki was not as strong as he seemed because Thor's hammer didn't weigh anything. He turned to face Loki who seemed surprised before reluctantly agreeing to not destroy Midgard for the next month.

"You win, mortal child," Loki said.

Tim's mother asked if she could take a picture of them. Tim seemed giddy as the 'heroes' introduced themselves, though he became bashful when he met 'Black Widow.' Loki stood at the right end of the group, holding her head high and cane in one hand. She tried not to blink when the camera flashed and kept her face emotionless. Tim's mother thanked them before ushering Tim back to their table.

Loki turned to Rigel who gulped at Loki's smirk. He was definitely going to pay for that soon.

…

"_And listen to the music of the niiiight!" _Loki finished.

Her friends clapped as if in a professional performance. Of course, Sam's car was anything but a stage and Loki was, most definitely, neither Hugh Panaro nor the Phantom of the Opera.

"Are we there yet?" Rigel asked.

"Ten minutes," Sam said.

Out of the six of them, Sam was the only one who could drive with no trouble. Loki refused to touch the steering wheel, Carlos forgot to look back, Connor had a chauffeur, and no one trusted Rigel to get them there in one piece.

"It feels like forever!" Rigel complained.

"Agreed," Connor said, "Why did we have to choose a hotel that was on the other side of the city?"

"You said cheap," Tanya said, "if you wanted close, you should have said so."

"It should be-"

"Rigel, shut your trap before I close it for you," Loki hissed as she massaged her head.

"There is but one way- OW!"

Rigel doubled over in pain as Carlos's fist connected with his nose. Loki gave her brother a look of thanks and smirked at Rigel's predicament. Tanya covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Did you just hit me?" Rigel asked incredulous.

"Congratulations, Carlos," Connor said.

"I could hit you with Loki's cane if you want," Carlos offered.

"Alright boys," Sam said, "keep your traps shut. We're almost-"

"SAM LOOK OUT!"

…

Loki groaned and opened her eyes slowly, but closed the again when bright white light invaded her sensitive eyes. Her head throbbed in pain and every sound seemed magnified by the thousands. Her hand clenched around something metal, a finger brushing around a carving. Her other hand, clenching into a tight fist as Loki pushed herself up, rested over a cold metal surface. The girl froze, however, when she heard the familiar clicking sound of a gun near her head.

Something stirring behind her, Loki hoped it was her friends, and gasped. Loki forced herself to look up, despite the fact that her body was shaking, only to find herself facing the barrel of a gun. Loki swallowed.

"Who are you?"

If anything, Loki went even more still. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when her eyes rested on the dark man wearing an eye patch. A very familiar man.

_Nick Fury_ gazed down at her with a cold and emotionless gaze.

Someone, Rigel or Carlos, broke the silence, "Holy shit."

Holy shit indeed.

**Much better, don't you guys think?**

**There will be some minor cursing from the OC's part. I'm not one for cursing so I'll censor most of it.**

**So what do you guys think? And thank you to Pokerface1213 for the wonderful title suggestions.**

**Critiques and reviews welcome.**


	2. In which Loki gets bored

**Last chapter for the day. Might upload the third one by the end of the week, but don't get your hopes up. the last year of high school tends to be the most busy.**

To say that Loki was a narrow minded person would be like saying that Rigel is a genius. Nothing could be further from the truth, but Loki had to draw a line somewhere. Loki prided herself in her rationality and logic, but she allowed herself to believe in supernatural so long as she could back it up with evidence.

Waking up in the helicarrier, as fantastical and insane as it sounded, was slowly becoming one of the things she was beginning to accept. Loki felt as if in a daze when the armed men, SHIELD agents her mind supplied, led her towards a holding cell. Her friends and brother had been separately led, but where they were taken, Loki didn't know. The men had pulled the shaking girl up by the arm first and led her to a cell. Reeling in from the shock, Loki did not protest and even as she recovered her wits, Loki did not fight back.

Now, as she stood in the small cell with a cot serving as a bed, Loki began to wonder where her friends were. Were they being subjected to torture or interrogations? Did they have better accommodations? She laughed at the last thought. Of course not. Fury would never allow unknown teenagers to walk freely in his precious airship especially if they were accompanied by a girl who resembled a war criminal.

Loki frowned. She didn't know what events have transpired and for all she knew her namesake still hadn't arrived on Earth which meant that she won't have to go through whatever SHIELD did to war criminals. On the other hand, Fury could very well subject her to intensive interrogation and demand what connection Loki and her friends had with the Asgardian war criminal. She prayed it was the former.

The eighteen year old lay on the cot as she tried to relax her still shaking body. It terrified her that she didn't know what was going on. The pounding in her head had subsided, but her heart still hammered away in her chest like a desperate bird flinging itself against the bars of its cage. Loki closed her eyes, her hands resting over her stomach, and took a deep breath. Underneath the leather, her stomach rose and fell.

She had already come to terms that her former costume had somehow become very real. SHIELD had taken her coat, leaving her with the black, green sleeved top. Loki assumed that this must be actual Asgardian leather for it did not resemble regular leather, and, she mused, if her cosplay had been of Loki's, then this must be only the best Asgardian leather. She fingered the gold cloth on her side absentmindedly. What had become of her cane? Was SHIELD running tests on it? Fury would definitely ask questions about it especially if her hunch was correct.

The cane would be able to transform into the dreaded scepter the God of Fire would, or did, wield in Avengers. Depending on the circumstances, SHIELD would either believe her to be Loki or an Asgardian like Thor.

And what of her friends? What would happen to them? Loki closed her eyes and pushed tears down. Right now, in this small cell, in God knows where, she was alone. Loki could not look for comfort in her brother or her friends' presence. Even Rigel seemed like good company compared to the cell she was in.

If only-

"_Santa Madre de Cruz! Loki?!"_

Loki jumped at the sudden shout and found herself in a cell similar to hers except it was occupied by her brother, who had backed up against the wall. Carlos seemed to have been in the middle of trying to pull his hair out because his once neat black hair was disheveled.

"What...how…?!"

"I…I don't…" Loki stammered as she looked at her hands.

Carlos moved forward and tried to place his hand on Loki's shoulder, key word tried. To the twins' shock, Carlos's hand went right through Loki.

"I'm going crazy," Carlos muttered, "Now I'm seeing my sister in front of me."

Loki laughed.

"And she's laughing at me," Carlos added.

"You're not going crazy, brother," Loki said, "if anything I think I'm going crazy because my mirage is interacting with me."

Carlos scoffed, "I'm not a mirage."

Loki tapped her chin thoughtfully, "So unless we are both somehow products of our respective imaginations, I somehow managed to appear in your room while still being in mine." At her brother's look, Loki added, "I am still in my cell, though I don't know how."

"So you projected yourself like Loki did in Thor?" Carlos asked. Loki shrugged. "Awesome! Do you know what we could do with this?"

"Keep quiet for one," Loki said, "Do you know what SHIELD would do with that information. I'll be turned into a lab rat."

Carlos closed his mouth, agreeing with his sister's statement. His next words were more silent and serious.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Loki blinked before answering, "Still working on believing."

Carlos cracked a smile, "I'm glad you're fine, Lokes. I-"

"You were worried," Loki finished, "I could tell."

Loki frowned when the image flickered and looked at her brother who only looked down in acceptance.

"At least I know you're fine, Lokes."

How Loki wished she could hug her brother right then and there, but she had to conform to the knowledge that he was alright, which meant that the rest were also all right. As the now all too familiar white wall came into focus, Loki allowed herself a sigh of relief. She did not feel as tense as before, but it didn't ease the fact that she still didn't know how or why they were here.

…

How long she had been here? Hours? Days? Loki grew restless with lack of excitement and her growing boredom only exacerbated the situation. She had taken to pacing the room, but even that grew dull after a while. All she did was take ten steps in one direction before she reached a wall, forcing her to turn around. Loki let out a growl of frustration and sat down on the cot. Her heart beat fast in her chest, but not out of nervousness, but lack of excitement. She needed to do something or she'd lose all sanity.

"Now I know how Loki felt when he fell," she muttered.

She needed to do something before she lost her mind! She needed to-

The cell door slid open noiselessly causing Loki to stop pausing and examine this new development. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized who decided to grace her with their presence.

Loki took a step back involuntarily, away from the terrifying woman who stood in front of her. Black Widow did not seem shocked or surprised that the girl in front of her wished to disappear into the wall. By the looks of it, Widow noted, the girl seemed to by trying to do just that.

"Sit down."

It wasn't a command, but it also wasn't a question. Widow's voice was neither gentle nor stern, but Loki did as Widow asked and sat down on the cot, trying her best to calm her trembling hands. She watched Widow like a hawk, a very nervous hawk that would fly at any sudden movement. Loki had seen enough movies to know Black Widow was a dangerous woman and a very successful interrogator.

That is why she is here, Loki realized. Fury had sent her, no doubt, to figure out if Loki and her friends had been sent by HYDRA or posed any threat to SHIELD or the earth. In that instance, Loki had the sudden urge to disappear completely, but whatever force or magic that had taken her to her brother, it failed her now. Loki couldn't be sure if it was because her mind realized that to disappear now would only make her situation worse or it only surfaced when it felt like it.

"I'm not here to kill you," Widow assured.

Loki held back a snort and took a deep breath instead. It'll be over soon, she assured herself, but it was a lie. Then again, Loki had always been good at lying to herself.

"Why don't we start with your name?" Widow said.

Loki bit her lip. Would Widow believe her? The girl very much doubted that, but she had to try, if only to get it off her chest.

"What's your name?" Widow asked again.

"L-Loki," the shaking girl replied, "Loki Reyes."

"Your brother is Carlos?" Widow inquired.

Green eyes looked up at her before nodding. Strange, Widow thought, for supposed brother and sister, they looked nothing alike.

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"And you're a girl?"

Loki seemed offended and looked down at her chest before she remembered the binder and blushed. Strange. It didn't seem as constricting as before. It was there, but it felt more comfortable. She had forgotten about it completely.

"A binder," Loki said. A very comfortable one at that.

"Why are you here?"

Ah. There it was. The question without answer. Loki let herself shrug, but she doubted Black Widow would believe her.

"I don't know," Loki said, her voice shaking, "We… We were… We were in a car crash."

Loki glanced at Widow who nodded to her to continue. The younger girl took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Suddenly, the binder seemed to be choking her.

"We were on our way to comic con," Loki continued, "and Rigel was being an ass. I don't know what happened, but-"

She could see it. The image of the crash still fresh in her mind. Loki could see as the black car turned a corner and slammed into their car, the tires squealing in the air, the smell of burning rubber and creaking metal followed by shattered glass.

How had they survived? Was it luck? Fate? Divine power?

"Do you know how you got here?"

Loki shook her head, tears stinging in her eyes and threatening to fall. No, she willed, she would not appear to be weak here. Not now. She closed her eyes and two traitorous tears rolled down her cheeks. Loki bit her lip to prevent a sob from escaping, but Black Widow had already left as noiselessly as she had entered.

Loki slid down the wall, allowing herself to cry in her solitude.

…

In Fury's office, Fury watched his "guests" with an emotionless gaze. The girl, Samantha Rogers, had curled into a ball and fallen asleep, Tanya, sitting on the ground, stared into nothingness, and Loki Reyes, her head down and shoulder's shaking, cried in a corner. Connor Fox sat cross-legged on the ground and appeared to be meditating as was Carlos Reyes, though the Latino seemed intent on controlling his emotions rather than relaxation. Rigel Hayes leaned against the wall, and though his shoulders shook, the lad didn't move.

"Their stories add up," Widow said.

"Continue to question them, Agent Romanoff," Fury said, "Make sure we know who these kids are and what they can do. We need to know if these kids pose a threat."

"Yes sir."

…

For a small panicked moment, Loki forgot where she was. Her head pounded from crying and her sleeves were wet from tears and snot. Surprisingly or not so surprisingly, the sleeves dried and returned to their usual soft state. Her body ached from lack of movement, but Loki stood anyways, hand leaning against the wall. Green eyes darted around before her mind remembered where she was. Any sort of relief disappeared in that instance. She had hoped that it had all been a bad dream and at any moment she would wake up in a hospital bed or the comfy hotel bed.

The crash seemed so far away now, and it felt as if it had happened months ago rather than last week, if Black Widow was telling the truth. Loki's stomach growled and demanded food, though SHIELD seemed reluctant to feed them. Widow usually bribed her with breakfast or dinner in exchange for answers, though in the last few days Widow had realized she didn't need bribery to get them. The assassin learned quickly that the strangely dressed girl responded well to kindness and stories.

Loki was positive SHIELD knew most of what had happened and Widow's visits had become less frequent now. Loki, though she had grown used to her small cell, hoped SHIELD would let them go rather than keep them cooped up with nothing to do.

As she lay on the cot, Loki's mind wandered to other things. As far as she could tell, Loki and her friends dropped in on SHIELD mere weeks before the Avengers happened. As far as SHIELD knew, the teenagers only had knowledge leading up to Thor's arrival and only knew minor information on the tesseract. Loki knew this after she had practiced projecting herself to her friends. They had all agreed to not share anything relating to the Avengers, the tesseract, or the Trickster himself. Connor agreed as this would keep the timeline continuous and nothing catastrophic would happen.

Loki looked up from her thoughts when her door opened. She swung her legs over, moving into an upright sitting position, and watched the SHIELD guard warily. Despite having grown used to SHIELD, Loki did not trust them. The guard beckoned her to follow, which Loki did. The eighteen year old bit her lip as more guards surrounded her and escorted her towards…somewhere.

Green eyes darted around in every direction, committing each detail and every turn to memory but Loki hoped it wouldn't be necessary. She didn't ask the guards where they were taking her since she would only be met with silence. It irritated her though, the silence.

The guards escorted her into a more welcoming area of the helicarrier where there were more people, well friendlier looking people who didn't look like emotionless rock.

"LOKI!"

The aforementioned girl winced at the shrill scream and automatically braced herself for impact. A blur of white and yellow slammed into her with enough force to knock down a seasoned football player. Was it her imagination or had Sam gotten stronger and gotten more…rock hard?

"Sam…" Loki gasped as her ribs screamed in pain, "you're choking me!'

The blonde blushed and muttered a sorry and loosened her hold, but didn't let go. The guards had dispersed leaving only one to act as escort, but he only stood to the side trying not to feel awkward. Loki returned Sam's hug only to find herself in Tanya's embrace. Tanya now sported her usual short hair, the wig forgotten somewhere.

"So glad you're safe," the red head said.

"Same," Loki said, "but what happened? Are they letting us go or what?"

Luckily for the girls, Natasha Romanoff answered that question for them.

"SHIELD has decided to train you," Widow said with a small smile. "Director Fury decided you six posed no threat to our security and –"

"decided to make use of six possibly super powered teens," Loki finished.

If Natasha was shocked that the eighteen year olds caught on quickly, she didn't show it. She only beckoned for them to follow her.

"You think we'll get to meet Captain America?" Sam asked.

"What do you think, Sam?" Tanya asked.

"I mean before _that_ happens," Sam whispered.

Loki could only shrug.

All she knew was that she wasn't going to be in that dull cell again.


	3. In which Loki is cruel

**Ah, feels good to sit down and stare at an empty word document before an idea strikes your fancy especially after a difficult week, doesn't it?**

**It also helps to simply write ahead a time and learn a new language, even when said language is a fictional one, but I am ranting.**

**I own nothing save for my OCs. The rest belong to their respective creators.**

**I go more in depth with the relationships Lokes has with her friends especially Rigel.**

**Shall we begin?**

***opens curtains and bows***

Two months, Loki realized as she sat on her bed. A book lay on her stomach, ignored for the past hour since she began pondering her life. It has been two months since they had woken up in the helicarrier after a car crash. In those two months, the six of them had undergone intense SHIELD training after an equally intense background check. Two months since Fury jumped at the opportunity these six potentially super powered teens could provide.

_Weapons. _The word was bile in her mouth. It had taken all of her will power not to argue or scream after Fury revealed his plan for training and integrating the teens into SHIELD. Loki had realized this faster than her friends and even when she displayed her clear disgust, they shrugged. _What can you do?_ What can you _not_ do? SHIELD had not returned her prop turned weapon, yet they gladly returned Rigel's hammer. Apparently, the scientists and Coulson claimed, the hammer was practically an exact replica of Thor's. Carlos had held her back when Fury declined returning the cane back to Loki. Oh how she wanted to smash the man's face in! Her brother held her back from doing such a thing. Loki ignored him for the rest of the week.

Training was no better. Loki watched with growing shame and embarrassment as Rigel and Sam easily brought down the training robots specifically designed for their increased strength. Loki had found she also shared their strength, but she matched neither friend in fighting prowess. Her trainer urged Loki to fight, but she was never a fighter. Even back home, Loki often chose to watch from the stands and refused to get involved into fights.

And now Fury wanted her to do the exact opposite of what she did. It came to no one's surprise that Loki began to avoid training sessions, but Fury easily caught wind of it. To everyone's surprise, and Loki especially, Fury's speech did not even faze her. Loki did the complete opposite of what was expected and stayed in her room, somehow managing to lock it so no one could bother her, not even Fury with his all access pass.

Loki turned over in her bed, the book falling to the ground with a dull thud, and stared at the wall.

SHIELD saw her and her friends as nothing more than a mere weapon, something that would do their bidding without question. It made her sick, and only worsened when her friends chose to listen to Fury, even her brother.

The clock on her stand read midnight, but Loki could not sleep. Feeling adventurous, she decided to take a walk through the helicarrier, maybe even get a bite to eat from the lounge. Her door opened easily and gave a satisfying _click_ as it closed behind her. Loki had been practicing that for quite some time now and was proud of how well she mastered it.

The halls were mostly empty except for the patrols and guards. The green eyed girl did not even glance at them as she walked through the halls, head held high and proud. No one stopped her or threatened her into coming to training. Her trainers had long since given up on her and her friends had distanced themselves to continue their training, except for Connor.

Loki was grateful for Connor's unwavering friendship towards her. It meant that she could spend her time listening to him explain away the inner workings of a hologram or a portal or watch as he worked on a prototype. Loki took it as a challenge to distract Connor from his work, and for a while it worked. It kept her busy, but she grew bored of it soon and stopped going to the labs.

Loki found herself in the lounges and slipped inside, making a beeline for the vending machines SHIELD kept well stocked. As she pressed the button for her desired item, a bag of cookies, Loki sensed someone behind her. Her brother, she assumed.

"Haven't you hounded me enough, Carlos?" Loki asked, bending down, refusing to look back.

"Not really," Rigel said nonchalantly, "Considering I've been avoiding you for the past week."

Rigel did not move as Loki stood and turned. He swore the room temperature dropped many degrees as her cold green eyes turned to face him. Her face was stone as she studied him warily, confused by his reasons. Rigel understood why Carlos, and anyone for that matter, avoided Loki when she was in a bad mood. She was downright terrifying and Rigel had been on the receiving end of her glares many times

_Tell that fool you consider a friend to keep his dirty paws off my stuff._

They didn't speak. Loki struggled to keep her face empty of any emotion as green eyes pierced Rigel's brown ones, willing him to break first. Why had he come here? She shifted her weight subtly and waited for the blonde fool before her to speak.

"I…um…" Rigel swallowed and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Was talking to Loki always so difficult? Not always, Rigel answered, but then again on those days Loki was in a good mood.

"Out with it," Loki bit impatiently.

_What's the matter, Hayes? Cat got your tongue? Or are you really so slow you can't form a coherent sentence?_

"Connor wants a group meeting in his room," Rigel finished as quickly as he could.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "And was that so difficult to say?"

She opened he bag of cookies and sauntered off without a second glance at Rigel, heading towards the dormitories. Rigel took a deep breath, glad that he had survived this encounter. He had practically begged for someone else to find Loki and tell her the news. Carlos, or Sam, or even Tanya, anyone but Rigel. Loki loathed Rigel ever since she first laid eyes on him. It surprised him that Sam and Tanya easily made friends with Loki and how easily she, in turn, interacted with them. Rigel had never heard Loki insult her friends or say a scathing remark, that honor was reserved for Rigel only.

_This is the company you surround yourself with, Carlos? I expected better. Connor is at least interesting, but this?_

Rigel had entertained the idea that perhaps this was common and Loki secretly enjoyed his company, but the girl quickly proved him wrong. When Rigel actually asked Loki if she liked him, the girl raised an eyebrow in amusement and laughed, _laughed_, at him.

_You? You think I hold feelings for you? Gods old and new, you really are more stupid than I thought you'd be._

Loki Reyes was cruel and God help anyone who crosses her path, Rigel decided as he remembered the day he officially met her.

…

_A fifteen year old boy shifted uncomfortably by the steel gate of his friend's home. The two dogs that had barked their arrival now sniffed his feet curiously. He only half listened to what his brown skinned friend was saying and it wasn't his fault!_

_Rigel was about to meet Carlos's infamous twin sister, though the term was used lightly, not that he dared say it. Carlos assured him that Loki usually kept to herself in her room, but she was friendly once people go to know her._

_The Reyes's welcomed him warmly into their home. Rigel greeted them warmly, surprised that Loki and Carlos's parents were so nice and normal. As Rigel looked around, his eyes fell on a large portrait that hung by the wall. With shock, he realized it was Loki in a dark green dress, smiling. SMILING! Rigel knew that Loki never smiled. Scores of boys had tried to make her smile or even get her to even look at them, yet here, the photographer had gotten her to genuinely smile._

_She's beautiful, Rigel thought. I don't know what anyone else is talking about._

"_Rigel," Carlos called, snapping Rigel out of his thoughts, "meet my sister. Loki."_

_Rigel turned, smile ready, "Hi. I'm-"_

"_This is the company you surround yourself with, Carlos? I expected better. At least Connor is interesting, but this?"_

_That was an insult if he ever heard one. She's probably like that with everyone she meets, Rigel amended. Surely the sour green eyed girl that watched him with thinly veiled disgust was not the same smiling girl from the portrait. Carlos apologized for his sister's behavior, but assured him that Loki will come around._

…

Connor wasted no time in debriefing his friends about their new development. They all stood in a circle, waiting for their last members to come. Sam currently nibbled on a cookie she had stolen from Loki, but the latter didn't even seem to notice.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have brought you to my humble abode," Connor said.

Tanya scoffed. Connor's room was littered with machine parts and sketches for future projects. It was anything but humble.

"Fury has been called to one of SHIELD's research facilities," Connor said, "the one where they keep, or rather _kept_ the tesseract."

"Loki," Carlos guessed, sitting on the bed between Tanya and Sam.

Connor nodded, "the one and only. Fury left about two hours ago, which means that Loki already escaped and has reactivated the Avengers Initiative."

"When are they arriving?" Loki asked, leaning against the wall and examining a cookie before deciding to eat it.

Connor counted mentally, "Tomorrow morning. Captain America and Dr. Banner will be joining us on the helicarrier. Remember guys," his tone became more serious now, "SHIELD doesn't know what we know, which puts us at an advantage, and we must make sure SHIELD doesn't find out. We can help the avengers, yes, but only to push them in the right direction. Tomorrow, Loki will be in Stuttgart and soon after that, we're going to have a hard time differentiating which Loki we're talking about."

Connor smiled at his own little joke, "And that is where you come in, Lokes."

Loki looked up from her examination of the chocolate chip cookie in her hand, "Me? What for?"

"Your job is to find out about what you can about The Other and Thanos," Connor said. "We only have Guardians and Sam's extensive comic book knowledge to go off of. You need to gain the Trickster's trust or at least trick him into telling you. He's going to think Fury sent you, and Widow would've already had her talk with him.

"The rest of us will be on stand-by," Connor continued, "Lokes, as soon as we give the word I want you out of there. We can't risk Loki taking you with him."

"I can send a clone," Loki said.

"You can do that?" Rigel asked.

Loki resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "what else would I be doing for the past two months?"

"So it was the clone that I saw walk by me the other day!" Sam said. "I thought I was going crazy! You're mean, Loki Reyes."

"I prefer the term _mischievous_," Loki said

"So we all know what to do?" Connor asked.

"Question," Sam said raising her hand, "What about…you know…_him_."

"He has to die, Sammy," Loki said, "We wouldn't have any avengers without him. He'll come back though."

…

Tomorrow.

Loki's stomach clenched with anticipation and nervousness, and added to the cold fear running through her veins, she felt nauseous.

Their hopes rested on getting the God of Fire to spill his secrets to her. Of course, Connor said that he didn't expect Loki to say much. This required time. Time, Connor said, that was plentiful until the Infinity War. The threat of a war with Thanos seemed too fantastical to be true. It all didn't seem real, but then again, two months ago, all of this wasn't real.

What was more, in less than two days, Loki would become acquainted with her namesake and she'll have to talk to him.

But how do you talk to the God of Lies?


	4. In which soda is spilled

**Wassup guys! Changed my username and added a cover made by myself.**

**Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Anywho, I don't own anyone but the OCs, everyone else belongs to their respective counterparts, even you Loki.**

…

They say that you're supposed to make a good impression on those you want to impress. Dress for the occasion, take a good long shower, practice what you'll say and hope you don't mess up, it should be simple for someone who's ned after one of the best talkers in history. Right? _Right?_

Wrong.

Loki had the social skills of a brick. The only reason she even had friends, well not even Loki knew why, chalking it up to sheer dumb luck. She could not think of any reason to how else she managed to befriend Sam and Tanya.

And yet, here she was, sitting in a chair, tapping her fingers and foot impatiently on the table and floor respectively, as she waited for a super soldier from the Second World War, a man who turn into a large monster on a bad day, and a Russian assassin. It's quite nerve-racking to meet two of the people you have admired for a long time, though Loki hoped neither the good Captain nor the Hulk reacted badly to her presence. In truth, the final scenes from Avengers where Hulk smashes the Trickster into the ground multiple times continued to replay in her mind, reminding her just how dangerous the seemly defenseless Dr. Banner could be. Cold fear washed over her body each time she closed her eyes. Many things could go wrong with this and as much as she hoped to stay in her very safe room, Connor somehow managed to lock her out and force her to come to the bridge and welcome the heroes "like a proper person" to quote her brother.

Sam and Tanya had gone off somewhere, possibly in hunt of snacks, while the boys were off who knows where, leaving Loki in the bridge, alone. As another wave of anxiety passed over her, Loki hoped her friends would hurry so she wouldn't have to deal with the first half of the avengers alone. Widow would most likely question her about the Trickster and Loki doubted she'd have the strength to lie or keep quiet.

As leaned against the chair, seemingly aloof and unconcerned, Loki regretted being in her costume. It made her look too much like the Trickster and she was positive the only reason Fury didn't send her away was because he wanted to keep an eye on her. Loki was tempted to smirk or sneer, but decided against it. Now was not the time to provoke SHIELD, not when they were at war, so Loki sighed and tilted her head back in boredom.

She had been waiting for half an hour now and had been awake for two. Someone had the bright idea of programing an alarm clock to go off in her room and Loki was determined to find the culprit. Her brother had then dragged her off to eat breakfast and gave her coffee to regain her energy and her mood because nothing says good morning like a good death glare.

Coulson walked past her, greeting her with a nod before walking away. Fury stood at his control panel, steering the large airship into the sky. When the ship lurched and trembled as it took to the skies, Loki grit her teeth and gripped the chair, metal groaning under the abuse it suffered from her fingers. Loki swore Fury smirked, causing her to glare darkly at him. Anxiety had now taken full effect as Loki braced herself for the arrival of the captain and the good doctor.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Loki muttered when Black Widow lead the two men into the Bridge. Loki's heart skipped a painful too many beats when the men walked in, Captain America's eyes wide in awe and Dr. Banner looking extremely uncomfortable. Both their eyes settled on her, the captain's blue filled with suspicion while the doctor's with curiosity.

"Gentlemen," Fury said, thankfully diverting the attention back to him, "Welcome aboard." As the Captain looked around, distracted for now, Fury walked forward and held out a hand to Banner, "Doctor. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for asking nicely," Banner said coolly before looking around, "So how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract," Fury said.

"And where are you with that?" Banner asked.

The Captain toned out the rest of the conversation as he focused on the girl who seemed intent on ignoring them. She turned her head away, knuckles turning white from her tight fists, but if it hurt, she didn't show it.

_Don't look. Don't ask questions. Don't come here. _

"And you are?" Rogers asked as he sat next to the girl.

"LOKI!"

The four of them looked up in surprise as the source of the screech stormed into the Bridge. It was a blonde girl with blue eyes holding what seemed to be a garishly pink shirt in her hands. The captain turned to the girl who was trying to hide her laughter, though her eyes now held a mischievous glint in them.

"Stop turning my shirts pink!" the girl said shaking the shirt in the air. She froze when she saw the adults, "Oh…um…hi…"

The girl turned beet red before running out of the Bridge in embarrassment. Loki let out a cackle as the girl stormed off, no doubt to hide in her room. She caught Fury's eye and stopped laughing.

"You and I are going to have a little talk after all of this is over," Fury told her.

The girl stared at him with a cool gaze before she resumed her tapping, now less tense than before. Steve noticed how a smirk played on her lips, no doubt planning some way to get back at Fury. Cap was definitely going to keep his eye on that one.

"As you may have noticed," Fury said, "This is Loki Reyes, SHIELD's current expert on our thief."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the Director. Oh, so she now is SHIELD's expert on the Trickster? All she did was identify the man after SHIELD showed the images, claiming that this was how all six of them had appeared. Fury had threatened to personally kick them of the helicarrier if the teens so much as glanced at the trickster in admiration.

Loki decided to examine her armor as Widow led Banner to the laboratories where Connor would be waiting. She almost followed them, just to see his reaction, but decided against it. The labs were too far to walk through and she was positive Fury would only find a way to keep an eye on her.

But it was so _boring _now. Coulson had gotten the Captain's attention and both Banner and Widow had gone to the labs. The face trace was already working on locating the Trickster god, her friends were training last time she checked, Sam was too embarrassed to go into the bridge, and Loki was _bored_. To most normal people this wouldn't be much, but SHIELD was well versed in Loki's moods, hence why Fury wasn't letting her out of his sight.

…

"Lokes, will you _please_ sit down?"

Loki stopped in her pacing to shoot a glare at Tanya and resumed her pacing. No. No she will not sit down. In a few moments, the Lord of Lies and his _escorts_ will be arriving in the helicarrier which meant Loki will have to deal with his brother and Iron Man _apart_ from Loki himself. SHIELD had already found him in Stuttgart and the avengers apprehended him, with Iron Man's intervention. According to Connor, Thor made his appearance a couple of hours after, which meant that they would all be arriving very soon.

"Thor's going to be suspicious," she muttered, "_very_ suspicious. No doubt he's going to want to know why I look _exactly_ like his brother."

"Well not exactly," Rigel said, "For one, you got a nice tan. OW!"

The soda can he had been holding had become red hot and fell to the floor, spilling its contents on the floor. Loki waved her hand, causing both can and liquid to disappear.

"That was my soda!" Rigel said pointing to the now dry area, "She just destroyed my soda!"

Loki rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to pour soda on Rigel's hair. It would be funny, but she was too nervous to laugh right now.

"There's more soda's in the fridge, Rigel," Carlos said.

"that's not the point!"

Loki tuned them out, occasionally glancing towards the halls. Connor was still in the labs, working with Banner no doubt.

"Jesus. Loki sit down," Carlos said, "You're making me nervous by just watching you."

Loki ignored him too and kept pacing, her coat billowing behind her like a cape whenever she turned or increased her pacing. She wondered if she'd be able to keep calm.

But this was _The_ Trickster.

The reason she had chosen the name Loki years ago.

How could she do it?

Would she be able to face him?

He'd laugh at her.

Insult her.

It would hurt.

It would-

"They're here."

Loki froze, green eyes looking into the halls as a large group of guards walked past them, the trickster between them, smirking as if he knew something they didn't. Green eyes locked onto green, and both widened simultaneously, though one only slightly. The god did not look back as he was led away, leaving a frozen girl in his wake.

Her breath caught and her heart raced.

No. She couldn't do it. It was stupid of her to accept interrogating Loki. Stupid. Stupid of her.

"Hey."

Stupid. Stupid. He'd kill her.

"Lokes."

He won't tell her anything.

"Sis."

Why couldn't she just have stayed home and-

"LOKI!"

Her brother held her shoulders, keeping her still, though Loki knew she had more than enough strength to push him away. Her body shook underneath all the armor and leather, she had turned pale, and sweat now ran down her face. Loki looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"I can't do it," she whispered, "I can't."

Her brother didn't say anything as he sat her down on the couch. Sam sat next her, placing a hand on her shoulder, her eyes filled with concern.

"We shouldn't be here," Loki murmured, leaning on her brother, "He's going to use that. Clint told him everything and he's going to know about us. I'm to going to be able to go against him. He's got centuries of experience, and i…I got nothing. I'm an eighteen year old cosplayer who gained magical abilities and a staff I can't use. I can't just go up to him and expect him to play nice.

Loki wondered why exactly she poured all her thoughts into their hands, but decided she didn't care.

"Don't know how I can help you with most of that stuff, Lokes," Connor said appearing on the doorway, "But I did manage to convince Fury to return _this_ to you."

Loki accepted the cane, a small thrill of happiness running up her throat as she held the cane. With a thought, it lengthened until it became the scepter it was meant to be. She sent Connor a smile of gratitude.

"How did you convince Fury of all people to give her back the cane?" Sam asked.

Connor sheepishly rubbed his neck, "It wasn't easy. Banner helped since he figured you would know how to use it and it could help in stopping Loki's if he somehow got it back."

"It's not the mind gem, right?" Tanya asked as she studied the stone.

Connor shook his head, "I ran a scan searching for any magic and or strange radiation, but couldn't find any. Sam already had a look at it. It's still energy though. I'm pretty sure you can shoot blasts with it and other cool stuff."

That confirmed it, Loki thought in relief. It meant Fury would not have another excuse to take it and the Trickster would not be able to use it. Connor said it seemed to respond to her thoughts and hers alone.

"Fury and Loki already had their little talk," Connor informed them, "Thor wants to meet you and Loki seems interested as well."

"Where's Thor now?" Loki asked.

"In the Bridge," Connor said, "Stark and Banner are in the labs, Widow is currently with Loki. Still not at the mewling quim part, I checked. Tasha should be done soon, meaning it would be your turn soon."

Loki took a deep breath and nodded. She had been practicing a cloaking spell to hide her from the guards, so she'd be able to sneak into Loki's cell without anyone noticing her.

"You ready?" Connor asked.

Loki hesitated. Was she ready? Would she be able to handle _him_?

Her hand gripped the cane tighter, before she nodded.

"Let's do it."

**And that is a wrap for now. **

**So what do you guys think? Will our favorite God of mischief be too much for her? Will Rigel ever forgive Loki for ruining his drink? Will Tony make an appearance and if so, will he react kindly to Reindeer Games's identical twin? Will Fury regret his decision of returning the cane?**

**All this answers will most likely be answered in the next chapter. **

**Review!**


	5. In which Connor wishes he'd stayed home

**This chapter basically wrote itself. Loki is a difficult person to write so I hope I did him justice at least. I used previous writing experience with sociopaths and anti-social people.**

**I own no one but the OCs.**

She couldn't breathe. Each breath became labored as the combined weights of fear and anxiety crushed her chest. They tightened around her throat, stopping her speech from working properly and oxygen from flowing as it should.

_What if she failed? What if he killed her first? What would become of her friends? Her brother?_

_He_ stood in his cage, smirking as if he knew something she didn't. She shivered and worried her lip.

_I shouldn't be here. Someone else should do it. I can't do this. Why couldn't she have just sent a clone?_

And then he spoke.

"There is no use in hiding yourself from me," he said looking in her direction, "We both know it's no use."

Her heart had stopped beating long before, leaving her body frozen and uncooperative. A deep painful breath, squared shoulders, and a mask were all she needed before she allowed herself to be seen. The grin widened even wider when he saw her.

"You must be my little double," he said, "From what Barton tells me, you are quite the rebel."

Don'tspeakdon'tmovestaystilldon'tlethimseedon'tlethimknowconcealdon'tfeeldon'tlethimknow

"Quiet are we? I expected you to be more of a talker," he mused, "but one can't ask for too much. So tell me, _Loki_, who are you really? I find impossible to believe that your name is similar to mine or that you are your supposed brother's twin sister for even human fraternal twins have some similarities. You are his complete opposite, so you must not really be his sister or related to him at all."

She must have shown something for his grin widened in triumph.

"We mustn't be that different then."

"You're wrong."

A mere whisper, but she couldn't help it.

"Pardon?"

"You're wrong," she said louder, "We are nothing alike."

He laughed in the way an adult does to a naïve child.

"Oh?" he leaned forward, "Then tell me, child, what are our differences? You share my name, my appearance, my magic and my history. I'm told you play cruel tricks on your friends and your superiors, especially on that boy Rigel, who I assume is Odinson's double. Any differences we have are mere trifles compared to our similarities."

"You're a man for one," she said, a weak argument her mind argued, "I didn't murder my younger brother. I do not despise my brother or my parents. I actually _have_ friends whereas you tag along with Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three. My tricks do not have malice in them and I have _never_ manipulated my friends for my own benefit."

"You are a mere child still," he said, "given time and you will see that you are no different from me. You have it in you. Does it not bother you that the person you considered your brother is not or that your parents have lied to you since childhood?"

"They may have not told me the truth,_ Silvertongue_," she replied, "I only just recently understood why I do not have my brother's brown eyes and brown skin, but my parents love me all the same. Perhaps if you have not twisted Odin's words, you would know how much they cared for you.

"We may have led very similar backgrounds," she said, "But I am not the one standing in a glass cage. I did not kill my biological father nor did I lie to my adoptive parents and my brother. I was a fool. A fool to think you could understand what I had gone through."

She breathed heavily, but she did not falter in her words. The god before her watched her without expression during her tirade.

"Yes," he said, "You are a fool. I am no gallant prince charming who comes and rescued damsels and how you came to that conclusion shows just how naïve you are, but I doubt telling me about your pathetic life is the reason you are really here. Tell me then, why are you here? Fury could not have sent you. You are far too independent for that. Who was it then? Your brother? Or that friend of yours, Connor was it? It was his idea was it not?

"Tell me then," He now walked towards her until only the glass stopped him, "What is it that your pathetic little friends wish to know that they could not do so themselves? What do they have to offer for something I may or may not give? Are you their means to gleam information from me? Is that it? Are you no more than a dog doing its master's bidding?"

He laughed again, "It's pathetic. Your doppelgangers don't even know half my plan. As if I would reveal my plan as easily as that especially to the Widow! Tell me, little Trickster, if the Widow did not succeed, what makes _you_ think you can?"

She knew what he was doing. An errant thought embedded itself in her mind.

She could end it all here and now. A small push and the man before her would be dropped thousands of miles hurtling towards the ground and smash into the ground before his mind could assess what happened. It would be all too easy.

No, she stopped herself. She was not him and she never will be.

All those lives you could save, the nagging voice said. Think of Coulson and the thousands of New Yorkers who died in the Battle of Manhattan. Innocents would be spared.

That is not how it works. It's not supposed to be this easy and it never will.

Unfortunately for her, she would not get the chance to make her decision.

…

_KABOOM!_

A loud explosion rocked the Helicarrier, causing Loki to stumble. She grabbed the railings and looked up at the smirking god that towered before her before she turned and ran.

"Run, little Trickster," he said, "but we both know you can't run for long."

Loki only ran faster, away from the God of Lies and his smirk. Soldiers and agents moved through the halls, shouting orders, trying to control the situation. Loki managed to slip past them unnoticed, dodging the stampede as everyone tried to get to safety and away from the explosion.

Every instinct in her body told her to turn back, sensing danger ahead, but her speed did not slow, if anything it quickened. She had to get to Connor and Rigel. They would be dealing with the Hulk and Hawkeye when he showed. As she turned a corner, her mind mapping out the closest route to them, another explosion shook the helicarrier, causing her to stumble. Her body froze when a loud roar echoed through the hall, a roar that would be enough to send any self-preserving person running. The Hulk.

Connor would not be able to hold his own against the creature and Rigel would have to focus on keeping him away from Connor. Carlos, Sam and Tanya would be helping SHIELD with the intruders with Sam helping the Captain. The Avengers would be scattered, so it would be up to them. Loki turned a corner and froze in her place. Rigel stood before her, hammer in his hand and ready to wield, but Connor was nowhere to be seen. The Hulk, however, was. The creature locked eyes on her and snarled in anger.

"Hey Lokes," Rigel said, keeping an eye on the Hulk, "Ready to join the party?"

"Where are Connor and Tasha?" Loki asked.

"Don't know," Rigel admitted

The Hulk barreled towards them at such speed neither of them could react fast enough, knocking Rigel and Loki away as if they were nothing. Both grunted in pain, but were grateful for their double's abilities. The force with which those large green hands struck was enough to crush and kill the average human. Loki grunted when her back slammed against the hard walls of the helicarrier, and by her right, Rigel let out a loud string of curses.

"We need to keep him distracted," Loki turned to Rigel, "Can you summon lightning?"

"If I did, do you think I'd be in this mess?" Rigel asked

Loki bit back a retort, "Then hit him hard enough to keep him here until Thor gets here."

"And you?" Rigel asked as the Hulk realized they were still standing.

"I'm going to find Connor," Loki answered before disappearing.

"You're just going to leave me here?!" Rigel asked as he dodged a broken pipe.

"Don't get your little southern bum in a twist," Loki scoffed, "Thor's due in the next minute."

"That's not very reassuring," Rigel called out, though he doubted Loki heard.

…

Connor was not having a good day. He had been praying that their presence would hopefully affect the timeline enough so that _this_ mess wouldn't happen. Oh how wrong he was. Natasha ordered him to find a place to hide until she drew the Hulk away. Connor of course, took off running away from the Hulk and hid behind a boiler. Now he had to worry about Hawkeye since Rigel had found the Hulk.

Connor cursed his luck. Why? Why couldn't he just have stayed in the hotel with his nice safe computer? Why did he have to say yes?

As the sound of the Hulk's roars became fainter, Connor dared peek out. There wasn't any sound coming from anywhere, so perhaps he was safe. Maybe he could find one of the agents or maybe Tanya, but then again, Tanya would be too busy dealing with the intruders on the bridge. Perhaps Carlos, but he would also be busy helping Tanya and Sam would be backing up Steve and Tony. That only left Loki and Rigel.

"whatcha thinking about?"

Connor jumped a foot in the air before turning to glare at the black haired girl rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Don't do that!" he scolded, but it only made her laugh louder.

"Your face!" she managed between breaths, "you should have seen your face!"

The boy glared, "Where's the Hulk?"

Loki thought for a moment, "Rigel's with him. Thor should have appeared by now which means that Rigel is not going to try and stop the Trickster from escaping."

Connor nodded, "Come on then. We need to keep Loki from getting the scepter."

Loki saluted, "Aye Aye Cap'n."

…

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I AM REALLY ABSOLUTELY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I SIMPLY LOST TRACK OF THE TIME AND FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY BUT I HAVE RETURNED! HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO MAD.**

**READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
